Love and Family
by Celestia0909
Summary: On the evening of their wedding, James and Lily look to the future and dream of a family of their own. *Sequel to War, Love and Peace*


**Love and Family**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **Assignment #4 / Submission #2**

 **Celestia0909**

*** Prompts displayed at the end of story to avoid giving out spoilers ***

* * *

In the cool autumn air, Lily and James swayed in one another's arms, the band had stopped playing upbeat rock music and was doing an acoustic cover of their favourite song. The orbs that had shone so brightly earlier in the evening were getting dimmer by the minute and most of the guests had left, leaving only their closest friends and family.

'What are you thinking so hard about? Not about running off right?'

Lily chuckled into his chest and shook her head, 'We're fools Mr Potter.'

'Why do you say so?'

'We're fools for getting married, and I'm a fool for wanting to have a family with you.'

Lily's heel dug into his toe when he stopped swaying her, totally in shock and completely ecstatic.

Of course he had thought of having a family with her. There was an unexplainable magic about them that he had never questioned before and somehow he had always known that they would fall in love fast, marry soon after, and start a family young.

'I want at least six, three of each,' Lily laughed breathily and his heart stopped at the sight of her. Eight years he had known her, and it never ceased to amaze him that she got more beautiful every time he looked at her. She wasn't the naive young redhead that had stormed out of his train compartment; she had grown even more devastating and striking as the years passed and her lips that had always looked too big now looked all the more kissable.

'As long as they have your eyes,' she reached up and touched his face softly, brushing against his eyebrows.

'Mine are rubbish, I want a house full of green eyed devils.'

'Quidditch prodigies too?'

'I'll be their dad, it's a given.'

'You'd make a wonderful dad,' her eyes cast downward and she rested her head against his chest, hiding her face from him. She was thinking of her parents, he knew it, and he held her tighter. The news of the Mr and Mrs Evans having been murdered at Cokeworth by Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange had reached Lily two days before graduation and a week later he and their friends joined her at the funeral. Lily's parents were kind people and he wished that he could have brought them back just for this night.

'We can call the first boy Henry, and our girl Marie,' her chest heaved and she cried quietly as he resumed their swaying and kissed the top of her head, 'you can teach them to play the piano, and I'll train them to be Quidditch champions. We'll take them to the park every Sunday and we'll go visit Rosmerta every month. If we want to shag, we can palm them off to Moony or Padfoot and they can look after them. We can send them to Muggle school until they go to Hogwarts, and they'll be Gryffindors because they wouldn't want to be in any other house. We'll be a family Lils, I promise.'

'How about Henry Fleamont James Potter and Euphemia Marie Potter,' he smiled at her and she reached up and kissed his cheek. Her lips moved from his check and his heart raced when they touched the corner of his mouth. Impatiently, he moved and felt her smile against his lips when he finally kissed her. Kissing Lily was a pastime that would never get old, and now that they were husband and wife all the urgency in their kisses had disappeared and they kissed languidly - like people who wanted to be nowhere else than with each other and who had all the time in the world.

'Tell me more about our family…'

So with a cool breeze ruffling their hair and the autumn leaves falling around their bodies, and the orbs of light dwindling until only the moon and stars cast light around them, James and Lily painted a brilliant picture of their future together. One where Sundays were for family dinners with Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Marlene, Mary and Dorcas; where Saturday mornings were for backyard Quidditch games; and where they would be surrounded by green eyed, black haired boys and red haired girls of their own.

* * *

 **Muggle Music: Show Tunes**

 **Task #9: "I Just Can't Wait to be King" (The Lion King)**

 _Write about someone look forward to the future._


End file.
